Of Storms and Memories
by Shadow R-B
Summary: Thought up in the middle of a fierce storm. Asura fears thunderstorms with all her heart. But why? And, what is her true name, and her past? A lot is explained in this, so if you've read Understanding, then this is sorta like the sequel. Fluffy oneshot


Storm

Pat: Alright, so since there's a huge storm today, I've come up with a new idea for a fanfic, and another way to develop my favourite OC, Asura the Lucario. A description of what she looks like will be in here, and her real name, too. The name is based off some wolf-like girl, don't know from what series, but highly thought to be from Mew Mew Tokyo. The nickname is based off a good blood red katana in SaGa Frontier, which is called Asura, and quite a sacrifice is needed to get it, the player forfeiting three life points, which are really important, to get it. You can't regenerate those points, either, and once those are gone, you're finished. So, you really have to be a good strategist to play the game properly. It's a love-hate game; you either hate it, or love it. Eh heh. -.-u Well, enough with that, onto the fic!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Brawl, and never will. Ah, crap.

"Wah!" Asura cried, hiding under her bed, trembling in fear. Outside, the thunderstorm of all time rumbled, the thunder quite loud. And nearby, too.  
Asura shut her eyes, whimpering.  
_I'm so glad Skye-San found me all those years back; otherwise I'd be dead by now. But still, that storm isn't very reassuring…_ Asura thought, a loud rumble shaking the mansion, a few quiet screams running throughout the mansion. Asura whimpered again, shutting her eyes tightly.

_I hope this storm'll end soon…_ Asura thought.

Fox yelped at the rumbling of the mansion, slightly fearful.  
"I hate thunderstorms. Hate 'em." he said simply, his comrades nodding.  
"Yeah. Not the best weather to do any battles or use the computer a lot." Falco sighed, looking rather bored and aggravated. Wolf glanced at the two, huffing a bit, looking thoughtful.  
"Hey, do you think Asura-chan is alright?" A huge crackle of energy boomed, all three jumping. A few screams went off throughout the mansion again, one that sounded remotely like Asura the loudest.  
"Let's go."

Skye yelped, hugging the scared puppy close to him.  
_This is the worst storm I've ever seen!_ he thought, trembling. He wasn't scared at all.  
Hell, he was terrified.  
Tyri whimpered again, clutching her father tightly. Skye hugged her a bit closer to him, comforting her.

"Its okay, Tyri, don't worry…"

Asura clutched at her chest, heart pounding. She couldn't move from under the bed at all, too terrified to move at all. A knock on her door sounded, Asura yelping in surprise.  
"C-c-come in." Asura stuttered, the door creaking open. Fox, Falco and Wolf entered, Asura nearly howling in relief, sighing instead.  
"Asura-chan? Where are you?" Fox asked, Wolf clearing his throat, and pointing towards the bed. All three kneeled to see their jackal friend huddled under the bed, pupils a bit thinner than usual, and irises cloudy.  
"Fox-san... Wolf-san... Even you, Falco-san... Thanks for coming all the way over here." Asura said, diving at the nearest creature there. Which was Fox, who stumbled a bit in mild surprise. Relieved, she sighed, visibly shaking. Fox dragged her out from under the bed, the four of them sitting on it instead.  
"So, how'd you know to come here?" Asura asked, all three about to answer when another crackle of energy sounded, Asura nearly screaming her head off, diving at Fox again, the other two sweat-dropping.  
"That's one way." Falco muttered, all crowded near each other, comforting Asura, and the slightly frazzled Falco, who shuddered whenever thunder sounded.

Skye carefully held onto Tyri, making his way to Asura's dorm. Surely, the Star Fox recruits would be with her as well, so all the more merrier, and less fear for them all, too. Strength in numbers.

Another knock sounded, this time, Skye and Tyri entering.  
"Skye-san... Tyri-chan... Nice to see you guys again. Wanna stay here 'til the storm's passed?" Asura asked, Skye nodding. Sitting down near Asura, he petted Tyri's head soothingly, the pup calming a bit.  
Another rumble sounded, Asura snuggling closer to Fox, Falco and Wolf, Tyri snuggling into her father.  
"So," Falco started after a while of uncomfortable silence.  
"Wanna... Share stories?" he finished feebly, Tyri nodding vigorously, Asura nodding tiredly as well.

_**A long while later…**_

"Wow, that was a cute story, Falco. Didn't know you had it in you." Wolf said to Falco, smirking, the avian grinning sheepishly.  
"Anything to ease all our nerves. It seems to have worked, too." Falco said, pointing at Tyri and Asura. Tyri had fallen asleep in Skye's arms, said jackal also asleep. It was quite cute.  
Asura was also asleep, somehow managing to snuggle into all three Star Fox characters, aura seething with comfort. Fox sighed.  
"Aww... Sorry, it was just one of those moments..." he trailed off when the others nodded in understanding.  
"Tyri and Skye-kun look quite cute, don't they?" Wolf asked, all three nodding.  
"Asura looks quite precious as well." Falco said, the others agreeing.  
"I remember the day we all met quite fondly..." Fox said, the others doing the same.

"Though, the insult that brought us together, I'm not so fond of…" Wolf mumbled, the others chuckling a bit.

(Flashback)  
"Everyone, this is Zakura. She'll be one of our new brawlers, so please treat her kindly." Master Hand said, introducing a rather peculiar looking Lucario.  
She had shiny violet fur, torso fur reddish, slightly more built up in her chest area. Where her sleeve-like shoulders were, two spikes jutted out towards the side, giving her four claws instead of two, not counting the spike on her chest. Her legs, paws, waistband and mask were sort of like a shiny cobalt color, making her orange eyes stand out nicely. Zakura smiled warmly.  
"Hello. I'm Zakura, but you can call me Asura. I'd rather prefer it that way, considering that I have no traces of azure on me." Asura said quietly, Master Hand nodding somehow.  
"You're really ugly, you know that?!" Someone in the back yelled out, Asura's ears drooping.  
"... I'm going to my dorm, now. See ya." Asura said sadly, walking away, eyes holding a pained, hurt look in them. Fox exchanged glances with his comrades, Falco and Wolf, all three nodding. They got up, and followed after the poor newcomer, missing one of the funniest scenes to come ever. Master Hand fumed after the insult, pointing a finger at every brawler there.  
"Alright, who said that?! Fess up! C'mon, you're just adding to the pain you'll feel!"

Asura sighed.  
"I knew they'd hate me. Nobody likes a weird thing like me around. I'm grateful that Skye saved me, but still... Why'd he do that? I'm a freak. I've got four claws, weird colored fur, hell, not even my name sounds normal!" Asura yelled, leaning against the wall, shutting her eyes wearily, thinking.

_If I was still on the streets, none of this would've ever happened. I'd die, and everybody would be quite relieved. At least, I think they would…_  
Fox, Falco and Wolf were still searching for the hurt jackal, a bit ticked at what'd happened in the cafeteria.  
"That was really mean of Snake to do," Fox said, the other's nodding.  
"Hey... Isn't that the newcomer right there, guys? I think we found her. What do you guys think?" Falco asked, pointing towards the jackal leaning on the wall. Wolf nodded, all three walking towards her. She opened her eyes, starting when she spotted them.  
"Oh, hi." Asura said quietly, waving a bit. The others waved back, glancing at each other.  
"Um... Zakura, right? I'm Fox, this is Falco, and he's Wolf. Nice to meet ya!" Fox greeted, shaking paws with Asura.  
"Hey, so do you have any friends here yet?" Falco asked, Asura shaking her head sadly.  
"Well, we'll be your friends!" Fox exclaimed, the other two nodding. Asura smiled.  
"Arigato, Fox-tachi. I'd be really glad to be your friend! Thanks a lot!" Asura smiled, the others smiling back.

Oh, payback on Snake would be so sweet!  
(End Flashback)

"Yeah, a lot of people here were really mean, despite Skye's good influence here." Falco recalled, unconsciously petting Asura's head calmingly.  
"But, after shy little Shou came here, all injured and distrusting of any of us, people started to be friendlier, realizing what would've become of those like Asura-chan, Shou-kun or Skye-kun. Quite a surprise, indeed. Though, it's nice to see they wised up." Wolf replied, the others nodding.  
"Well, frankly, I'm glad for that. Otherwise, this place wouldn't be as nice if people were quite nasty." Fox said, rubbing Asura's ears softly, the jackal whimpering quietly.  
"... It doesn't look like this storm'll let out anything soon; so, let's try to get some rest." Wolf said, the other two nodding.  
If you entered the room at that exact moment, you'd see a cute father-daughter pair snuggling together, fast asleep, and a jackal, a fox, a blue jay, and a wolf snuggled close together, sleeping peacefully.  
And, you'd be quiet amazed.

Asura yawned cutely, paw rubbing her eyes.  
"Ah... I feel a bit better now..." she said quietly, glancing towards the window. The storm had stopped. Quiet a relief, too. Someone cleared their throat, the she-jackal whipping her head towards the direction. Skye sat, still cradling a sleeping Tyri.  
"Hey. I'm gonna get going, Tyri needs to sleep. And, not to offend you, but here isn't really a good place to sleep. A grown woman needs her privacy, so I've heard." Skye whispered, Asura nodding.  
"Alright. Thanks, Skye-san." Asura whispered back, waving goodbye as Skye walked back to his dorm.  
Asura glanced down, Fox, Falco and Wolf cuddled near her. It was actually quite cute, which was kinda freaky.

Wolf had never looked so chibi in his life.  
Lightly shaking Fox's shoulder, Asura murmured a quiet, 'Rise and shine, sleeping cutey', the vulpine waking up a few minutes later, glancing at Asura.  
"Hi. Did the storm pass yet?" he asked, Asura nodding.  
"Hai. Thank you, Fox, for coming over here to comfort me. I always feared thunder 'cus of the damage it could cause. Hell, if I was still an orphan on the streets, I'd be dead by now. The thunder would've killed me, considering a few Rhydon resided near the area where I lived before. And their LightningRod ability can be quite painful to those too close. So, I always feared for my life. Thunderstorms had thoroughly scarred me for my short life. But with you, Falco-san, and Wolf-san, that fear went away. Thanks." Asura said, lightly touching Fox's nose with hers, rubbing them together in the form of an affectionate snuggle. Fox blushed lightly, smiling.  
"You're welcome, Zakura-chan."

Pat: Aww… I just love fluffy endings, don't you? Please review! Otherwise, next thunderstorm, a Rhydon will come to your house and probably decimate it within a few hours. Ja ne!


End file.
